Dont Leave Me
by loveaswellashateforever
Summary: A Song ficoneshot. MiroSan. miroku messed up and hurt Sango for the last time. He drank himself to death. Almost litterally. Read and find out what happens between one of peoples fav couple ]


Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.. Sadly.. I also do NOT own the song Bliss (I don't wanna know) By: Hinder.

Authors notes:

_Everyone singing_

_One person singing_

Miroku stood on the stage, pale, dark eyes, crumbled up clothes, oily hair that surrounded his face, dead, and heart broken. His dull gaze scanned the cheering crowd. Not seeing anybody, but searching for somebody. Not surprised when he didn't see her, he looked back at Inuyasha who was twirling his drum sticks looking into the crowd.

Inuyasha looked at him and gave him a small nod indicating he was ready to start. Inuyasha pulled the mic by him closer getting ready to sing back up. Miroku looked at the rest of the gang one by one nodding at them. First Sesshoumaru who was next to Inuyasha with his own set of drums, twirling his drum sticks to with an impassive face, looking into the crowd but not seeing anything. He saw Miroku looking at him nodded his head also pulling his mic closer. Then there was Kouga who stood there fixing his base strings. He also saw Miroku look nodded and got ready and looked at Shippo who played the guitar who just stood there waiting. Shippo moved over to Kouga in front of a mic too and nodded at Miroku.

He glanced at Inuyasha again and nodded again and Inuyasha tapped his stick three times showing that the song was getting ready to begin. Miroku grasped the mic, leaning on it as if he was about to fall and gazed out in the crowd that was now quiet and then closed his eyes waiting to start.

_I don't wanna know _

_I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know_

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

He opened his eyes and saw her there. The one he wrote this song to. The one who made him how he was now. She made him realize that life without her was nothing. That everything comes back and bites you in the ass in the end. His love, his ex, Sango.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
_

_I don't wanna know__  
__I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know__  
So save your goodbye kiss  
__I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

He closed his eyes closer letting his feelings go. He felt lightheaded. He felt sick but he wanted to sing. He _had _to sing. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Never blinking while he sung his heart out to her. Showed her his feelings. He simply sang.

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye_

He closed his eyes. Not being able to stare at her any longer. Her beautiful brown eyes tearing up, her long silk black hair, her perfect body that was currently being accented by tight jeans and a pink collar. Her full lips that he had tasted to many times, her creamy skin that when touched his, made his skin go ablaze. Her touch that would make his knees weaken. Her moans, sighs, when she got mad, her laughter, when she cried, when she loved him. She was sinfully beautiful. She once was his. She made his life complete. Kept him on his toes. But she killed him when she said it was over. That she wanted a break. But it was his fault. He could only hate himself for being alone.

He squeezed his eyes harder, trying to get the images of her out of him mind. Stop thinking how beautiful she was no matter what she did. How beautiful she was when she was withering underneath him, moaning his name as he sucked on the sensitive part of her neck._  
_

He pushed the thoughts aside and started to sing again, with emotion running through him.

_  
I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over….._

_(Guitar solo)_

When she left. When she walked out of his life, she took his heart and soul with her. At first he was angry at her. Hated her. Then he became frustrated. Started drinking every night everyday instead of just at the parties with the guys. He started eating less, sleeping less. Everywhere he saw only her. He always felt her touch. Heard her whispers, saw her smiles. So he took all his money bought bottles of vodka and other alcohol and never left his room.

When he woke up he drank, through out the day he would sit and drink while writing music. Then before he would go to sleep, he would drink more. But it didn't make it better. It made it worse for him made him think more instead of less. He became sick. He became depressed. All because she left him and it was his fault. He opened his eyes and stared at her again. His vision narrowed in on her. He only saw her. He didn't hear anything as he sung this song to her, trying to get her to understand, she was his world.__

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know

_  
__I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

_  
So save your goodbye kiss_

_  
__I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

_  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober_

_  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

He finished the song, still staring at her. Seeing tears run down her face. He smiled lightly then his world went black. The last thing he heard was the cheering crowd and his named screamed.

"Sir can you hear me?" A strange woman's voice said.

Miroku groaned as the doctor check his eyes with the small flash light. Blinking a few times he looked around and saw he was at the hospital. He had an IV attached to him arm and tubes in his nose.

He looked at the doctor looking at his vital signs. "Excu.." He tried to speak but his voice was hoarse and his throat dry. The doctor grabbed a cup of water and helped him drink some. He cleared his throat. "Thank you. What happened?"

The nurse looked at him. "Do you remember?"

Of course he remembered he just wanted to know why he was here in the hospital and not his bed alone like he liked to be. "yes I remember everything just fine. I just want to know what happened to me?"

The doctor nodded. "Well it seems that you have not been taking care of yourself. When was the last time you have eaten good?" When he didn't answer she continued. "The last time you have slept decent? Or the last time you haven't consumed alcohol at a dangerous level?"

He didn't even look at her. He had no answer cause she was right. When WAS the last time he ate something other then a few chips and kept it down. Or when has he slept without his mind going to her? Making him stay up late nights that ended up with him drinking himself to sleep?

"Miroku, you fainted for numerous reasons. From malnutrition, to lack of sleep, to the amount of alcohol you consumed. You had a high fever and have been out for a week. Thank goodness we got you here now. If another day of this treatment you have put upon yourself, your friends wouldn't have to worry about seeing you in a hospital but in a casket to put it bluntly." The doctor said with stern but sad eyes.

"I will send in a nurse with some food. Its going to look disgusting and its going to taste really bad. You have to eat it to get your strength back up." With that she walked out the room with a folder in her hand and a look of concern.

Miroku laid there motionless. Reality hitting smack in his face. The doctors words going through his head. "_your friends wouldn't have to worry about seeing you in a hospital but in a casket to put it bluntly"_

He would have died. All because he wanted to wallow in his pity. Because he couldn't face the fact that he screwed up his chances with the one he loved because of his foolishness. All because he couldn't keep his eyes off of others. More so his hands. That he thought it was ok to flirt with every women out there and have a girlfriend by his side.

Yeah he knew she got mad but she never really said anything so he didn't think anything of it. So as the women would throw themselves at him, he would have fun. And the more popular he got, the more women wanted him. One night he got a little to drunk and had a little to much fun and woke up with a women next to him who wasn't Sango stark naked.

He closed his eyes from the image of her tears as he told her what he did. He could feel the sting on his cheek as she slapped him. Remember all the names she called him. How she said she knew he would do that to her. How she broke down whispering that she knew he didn't love her. That she just knew. And she wouldn't to listen to anything he said.

No matter how many times he said he did love her that it was just a mistake. No matter tears were unnoticeably falling down his face as he begged for her to forgive him. That he wasn't thinking straight. He remember her words as she stood up and looked down at him. With hate and sadness in her eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes. In a voice so dull of emotion it made him cringe at the sound she said.

"Miroku, its not only this one time. It's every time a women walks by who has an ass and titties you look, you try to touch. Even while I'm standing right next you. As you became more popular more women came along. But who was by your side when you were still a nobody but a somebody to me? Who was with you in high school when you having a band was a joke to everyone else but I told you to do what you love? Who was waiting in your bed for you to come home from a party, drunk and horny?

"Who was it that was crying alone at home when I heard rumors of you with all these girls and I knew it was true? Who was it who let it pass by as I saw make up stains on your clothes or phone numbers in your pockets while I washed your clothes when you were out parting and having Gods knows what type of fun with women? Who endured the pain when you endured happiness?" She wiped the tears that have fallen and turned her back on him.

Her voice was thick of emotion as she spoke the last words. "Miroku, I can't do this anymore. I can't turn my back on the obvious. I love you more then you will ever know. But I think we need a break. If not forever at least until you figure out what it is you want. Me or everyone else. I'm done."

With that she walked away. Her back straight. She didn't look back. She never called. He never saw her again. For months that felt like a life time to him he didn't see her beautiful brown eyes or hear her unique voice. In those months everything went to hell for him. The first month he was pissed that she had left him. Screwing every girl that threw themselves to him. Partying for a month straight every night rarely coming home only to take a shower and grab more clothes.

The second month he noticed that no matter how many women he did. No one could fill the void he felt in his heart. So he started to stay home. Rarely going to a party and if he did, he just drank and drank and drank till he woke up on his couch not remembering what he did.

That's when he realized he missed her. Wanted her. Was nothing with out her. He went and looked for her. Asked Kagome, Rin, Ayame and some of her other friends. No one would tell him anything. All he would get was dirty looks and a smack from each girl. Then he heard she moved away to take up on going to college but he never got where.

That's when he completely gave up. He started drinking and not caring. He would write music sing it. Never be at an after party. Cause he would be to drunk to go. Or crying. Yes he cried. A lot. He wasn't ashamed to say it. He cried for the fool he was. He cried that he let go of the only thing to him. He cried at his stupidity and how he knew she was right.

She was there for him. Always waiting for him at home. Offering her everything. He took it. All of it and never gave anything in return. He thought everything was fine. That what he was doing wasn't wrong but in the back of his mind, he knew it was.

He never listened to Inuyasha when he said Sango was suffering. He said that Kagome would cry in his arms after getting off the phone with Sango. They all said it haven't they? Sesshoumaru about Rin crying to him. Kouga with Ayame and Shippo telling him that Sango herself would cry to him on the phone. Telling him to watch over him when he was at the parties.

How was it that everyone saw it was bad but him? How was he that stupid to think that what he was doing wasn't hurting her?

He never noticed the nurse who came in with his food. Never noticed the doctor coming and checking on him and taking the tubes and IV out of his arm. All he could think of was her. As he fell asleep.

He woke up to what sounded like a heated whisper argument. He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha arguing with someone who he couldn't see.

"It's not the best idea for you to be here right now. Just give him sometime to recoup. You may not know but he has been tearing himself up after the everything went down!" Inuyasha said raising his arms in frustration.

"Look I'm allowed to want to see him. I just want to make sure he's ok. I'm his.." The other person got cut off by Inuyasha.

"What Sango? His girlfriend? Your not, ok. I know he wasn't the best and he screwed up. But you left. Maybe it was for the better or for the worst, nobody's completely sure. But at this moment, you being here won't make things any better. It's just going to make things harder for him. Yeah, he hurt you. I told him that was fucked up with what he did. But he did realize his mistake and when he was gonna go ask you for forgiveness, but you fell from the face of the earth." Inuyasha said his voice rising till he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Miroku laid there. Unmoving. Sango was here. In this very room worrying about him. Arguing with his best friend. He feigned he was sleeping when Inuyasha turned to see if he was awake after his outburst and listened to what Sango said.

" I know I left. I didn't want to but I wasn't going to get hurt anymore. But I still loved him and I do now. I never stopped and I never will. Yes, it was wrong of me to just move without telling anybody at all and just showing up randomly. But I'm happy I came when I did. Apparently no one is taking care of him or watching him. He almost died. What were you guys doing? Huh, when he was drinking himself to his death! Sitting there with your thumbs up your asses? I am allowed to be here. Unless he says he doesn't want me here. I'm staying."

Inuyasha took a breath to say something else, but Miroku beat him to it.

"Inuyasha enough."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at him. Trying to put on a smile he asked "Hey man, how you feeling?" But Miroku didn't look at him. He was staring at her. The one who made his life worth living. The one who made his life hell when she wasn't there.

She was just standing there looking at him. Her deep brown eyes filled with concern. Her hair was pulled up into a lazy bun with stains of hair falling out of place. She was wearing a forest green t-shirt and green camo pants on. Her arms where crossed in front of her and her black purse hung from her shoulder.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who had a concerned look with some guilt mixed in. "Inuyasha can you leave us alone?" Inuyasha just nodded looked at Sango and walked out.

They both just sat there. Staring at each other. Not knowing what to say or do. Sango took a deep breath and blew it out.

"I'm sorry"

Sango looked at Miroku with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know it doesn't change the fact I did it. That I'm a screw up. I always was and I know I'll probably always will be." Miroku took a breath and kept talking. " I do love you. I know I realized it to late for it to matter, but for what it does, I do. I love you with all my heart. No matter how many girls I'm with or was with. My heart was always hollow. Once I realized that, I went to look for you and I couldn't find you.

"Then I thought to myself this is better. She can have a better life with out me in it. I started drinking more and more and caring less and less about anything but the music. Even then I was starting not to care. Truthfully, I think my intentions, was to die. Cause with out you I was already dead." He finished not looking at Sango.

He closed his eyes and willed her to leave. That's all he had to offer. That's all he had to say. There was nothing else.

He didn't hear the door open or close. Instead he heard footsteps walking closer to him until it stopped on the right side of him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They were filled with more tears as she had already shed some.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each knuckle softly then rubbed her cheek on it taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

She opened them and looked straight into his. Miroku's breath caught in his throat. Sango didn't hide anything. Her eyes shown all the love she had for him. The sadness. The hurt he caused. Everything there in the raw.

"I love you so much, you don't even know." She murmured. She smiled sadly. "Got some room there for me?" She asked quietly.

He moved over and she climbed up next to him and rested her head on his chest. Miroku sighed contently as he breathed in her scent that he has missed. They stayed like that for a while. Just sitting there holding each other. Not wanting to break this sweet peace with a question they both knew needed to be answered.

Miroku pulled Sango closer scared that if he didn't she will leave again and this time never come back. Brushing his fingers through her now unbound hair. Wondering why he ever gave this beautiful women up. Knowing damn well he didn't deserve to be holding her like this. He doesn't deserve her love or anything that she offered. But he wanted to be greedy and he wanted it. All of it. All of her.

"Sango" He simply said. He felt her sigh and squeeze him tighter know the question unspoken. She sat up and looked in his eyes. Searching it seemed and he didn't hide anything. Showing all the love he had for her. The regret, the pain he endured with out her.

She smiled softly. Leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Miroku sighed and deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her till she straddled him. He missed her taste. It was just a sweetness to her that he couldn't get enough of. He never could and it hasn't changed now. So he poured all the emotion he could in this kiss. This kiss would determine whether she would leave him or stay with him.

She pulled back breathless as he kissed her cheeks, jaw, neck then went back to her lips for another chaste kiss. He pulled back and laid back staring at her above him. Her eyes still closed, breathing still deep and ragged.

He reached up and cupped her cheek cleaning the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Slowly she opened them and looked at him. She started to cry harder and rested her head on his shoulder and gasped out "I don't wanna get hurt anymore"

Miroku cringed and fought the oncoming tears as he held her to him tighter. He kissed the side of her head and whispered. " I can't say I will never hurt you again. I'm most defiantly am not perfect. But believe when I say I love you. I know I said it before. I swear on everything I am, I'm meaning nothing but the truth. I love you Sango. Everything about you. But if you don't want me, I wont be upset with you."

"Don't leave me Miroku. Never leave me." Sango whispered. Miroku gasped and let a tear fall. She was going to take him back. Sango was going take him back!

"Oh Sango, I love you, I love you, I love you.." He mumbled over and over again kissing every inch of skin he could touch. Sango giggled and sighed. She leaned down and kissed him again. Just when it started to get good there was a knock at the door.

Miroku groaned and growled pulling Sango down for another kiss when she pulled away. She giggled and leaned into him and pulled back " I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered pulling her to lay next to him. "Yea come in!"

The door opened and everyone filed in. Inuyasha and Kagome, Kouga and Ayame, Sesshoumaru and Rin, last but not least Shippo walked in with a small smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

Everybody stood there looking at the couple on the bed. Miroku with a small smile on his face and Sango with a content smile. Slowly everybody else smiled to. Even Sesshoumaru.

Everybody moved around the bed, the women crying happily making Sango cry to. Nothing was said. Everybody knew. Shippo set up a camera he pulled out of the bag. Put the timer on and ran to stand with everyone else a wide smile on his face.

_**A month later…. Lemon ;**_

"Sango! I'm home!" Miroku yelled walking through the door. He kicked off his boots and took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack by the door. He smiled. Staring at the picture on the wall in the hall way of all of them at the hospital. He looked at it every time he walked in the door.

That day a month ago seems like just yesterday. The day he got Sango back in his life. The next day when he was allowed back home, everybody crashed at his place. Telling jokes and laughing. The day after that, Sango moved in. This month has been the best one ever in his life.

The love between him and Sango grew to be stronger then it ever was in a short amount of time. It was just that love. They were always together. She came to the after parties and he was proud showing her off to everyone. The bands music has been better. More people listening. Everything has been great.

Just one little thing. Since they have been together. There has been no sex. Yea kissing lots of touching. But no sex. Miroku didn't complain cause well he was simply happy he had her there. But a man has his needs. Almost 4 months and no sex does a toll on one.

Shaking his head he called for Sango again.

"In the bedroom!" He heard her yell. He walked to the room and opened the door and went completely still, jaw hitting the ground and drool falling.

Sango laid in the center of the bed surrounded by purple satin sheets dressed in only a purple thong and black knee high leather boots. Her hair forming a halo around her head and her eyes where a smoky color making her look even more sexy and dangerous.

Her nipples stood at attention begging to be licked and fondled with. Her tight stomach begged to be kissed, her thighs begging to be caressed. He looked back to her eyes. Lust and love and a hint of a playfulness was there. He wasn't sure to either to jump her or be afraid.

Still rooted to his spot, he could only watch as Sango stood up and walked over to him. Her hips swaying and her boobs bouncing slightly with each step. All he _could _do was stare.

She stood in front of him with a smirk on her gorgeous face. "What's wrong baby? Cat got your tongue?" She purred seductively slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kissing each part of his skin that showed. He hissed as she brushed against his hard cock and growled as she ignored it.

She stood up and pushed shirt off his shoulders slowly while pushing her breast against his chest. Miroku wrapped his arms around her once the shirt dropped pulling her closer and kissing her hungrily. He dragged his hands down her back cupping her ass and pulling her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Kissing down her jaw to her neck sucking on the sensitive spot that makes her mewl, moan, and buck against him. Moving down her collar bone to her breast bone softly kissing both nipples and continuing down till he was face to face with her cloth covered womanhood.

Rubbing his face while taking a deep breath enjoying the slight buck in the hips she gave. He caught the edge of the thong with his teeth dragging it down. Then with his hands pulling it over he boots and tossing it to the side.

Laying back down in between her legs, gripping her thighs, he parted her shaven lips and licked the whole length to her clit making Sango groan his name. Sango's hands rested in his hair and her legs gripped his shoulders digging her heal slightly in his back.

Loving the reaction he just received he did it again and again making Sango sing is name. He loved the feel of her legs gripping him and how her heals slightly pierced his back creating pain but made it so pleasurable too. He continued his torture adding to fingers and sucking on her clit. Sango screamed and came hard. Miroku licked everything up not letting a drop go to waste.

Sango dropped her legs off his shoulders. He looked up and saw her staring down at him with a soft smile on her face. He crawled up her body kissing every inch he could till he got to her lips. Sango pulled back breathing heavy. "You are way to dressed." she said pulling on his pants.

He looked her in the eyes. "Sango you sure you want this now I mean if its to soon for this. I can.." He was silenced by a kiss.

Sango looked in his eyes and smoke. "Its way past over due. I am completely sure. Now will you fuck me or will I have to do everything myself?" She said squeezing his member through his pants.

In a matter of seconds his pants and boxers were on the floor and Miroku rubbed against her heated sex while sucking on her nipples. He reached down and lined up with her and only put the head in watching Sango's eyes close and her lips part.

He pushed in a little bit and loved how she arched her body giving her self to him entirely. He pulled out and only pushed in half of him and he continued to do that. Sango gripped his shoulders with her nails begging for him to fuck her harder to make her full, but he was having to much fun.

Sango growled, scraped her nails down his back, grabbed his ass and pulled him in all the way gasping "Gods like that, yea just like that." Miroku groaned loudly being enveloped by her heat after so long, was to much.

He sat like that for a moment loving the feeling but Sango became restless and started to move making him groan again "Miroku" She gasped "Fuck me" With that he pulled out and slammed in her making her arch hard "Yess just like that."

She wrapped her legs around his waist. Meeting each of his thrusts. Begging for him to go faster and harder. That's what he did. Faster and harder he went until he was screaming along with her. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder. Pounding in her deeper in the new position.

A few thrusts later, Sango screamed Miroku's name and came hard and not soon after Miroku joined her. Spent, Miroku laid his head on Sango's breast breathing deeply. Coming from their high they kissed and cuddled, with him still in her.

Miroku fell asleep with a smile on his face and one thing on his mind. " Don't ever leave me. I love you"

The next mourning Miroku woke up with a moan. Opening his eyes he looked up at Sango who had her head tossed back and a wicked smile on her face. She pulled up on his now aching cock and fell down hard rotating her hips, making Miroku's eyes roll in the back of his head.

He gripped her waist taking control, pounding in her. Sango started to scream and shake collapsing on him. He turned her on her back and continued to pound in her with all his might and Sango just held on for the ride.

Her nails dug deep in his shoulders her heals from the boots she still had on, dug in his ass. Sango screamed when he pulled her hips up to get at a deeper angle, making him hit that spot in her. Her legs started to shake. Her walls quivered around him. Sucking him in deeper making him loose is breath.

He leaned down next to Sango's ear, nipping at it, he growled seductively "Cum hard for me. Scream my name to all the Gods so they know that you're _my _bitch!" and she did.

Screaming his name to the Gods above. Her walls squeezing him tightly as he still pounded in her. As she came down from her high, he pulled out of her flipped her to her stomach and pounded in her from behind.

Sango arched her back. "Deeper Miro.. Fas..faster" She moaned pushing against him. Gripping her hips he pounded into her. Making her loose her balance and stick her ass up higher making him go even deeper. Sango arched her back and screamed again as she came hard still sensitive from the last time.

Miroku not being able to take anymore pounded in her a few more times and came hard and deep. Falling to the side, Miroku pulled out of Sango and cuddled with her. "Mmm I have to say, that is the best way to wake up in the mourning." Miroku said.

Sango giggled and nodded "Yes it is. And right now promise me." she said seriously.

"Yea?" Miroku asked.

"Next time make me cum that hard again cause that felt absolutely amazing." With his ego boosted he pushed Sango on her back and ravished her. Sango screamed and giggled trying to get him off. "Mir.." She got cut off by a kiss that made her moan and her legs shake.

Miroku pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes. Whispered one thing "I love you" then kissed her again.

_**3 months later**_.

"MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sango yelled from the bathroom.

Everybody looked at him with questioning eyes. He shrugged and hopped up from the couch, walked in front of Inuyasha slapping him in the head earning a "Hey!"

He ran from Inuyasha too the bathroom. He walked in and looked at Sango who was sitting on the toilet with something in her hand.

"Yeah Sango, what's wrong?" He asked.

She showed him the thing she had in her hand. Miroku looked at it. His eyes went to the size of saucers. "Sango?"

She looked up at him with a teary smile. She got up and jumped on him wrapping her legs and arms around him kissing him deeply. Miroku held her and kissed her back with the same passion. When they pulled back they looked at each other.

Miroku laid a hand on her stomach and whispered in awe. "I'm going to be a father?" Sango squealed and nodded.

Miroku grinned and yelled and jumped with a laughing Sango with his arms. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Everyone in the living room starred at each other wide eyes then smiles broke on everyone face. Inuyasha stood up with a beer in hand as a toast.

"Thank whatever God's, who blessed our friends with the happiness they deserve." With a "Here-Here" everyone took a sip and that night was the greatest night of everyone's lives.

So0oo0 people.. Tell me what you think and DON'T BE NICE.. Lol well be nice.. Ok just tell me what is wrong and tell me so I can fix it.. Thanx


End file.
